<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Cake? by Togami__Byakuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732496">Blue Cake?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togami__Byakuya/pseuds/Togami__Byakuya'>Togami__Byakuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blue Cake, Embarrassed Nico di Angelo, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico gets walked in on, Nightmares, One Shot, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), eating problems, weight loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togami__Byakuya/pseuds/Togami__Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck!” he yelled, “Nico?”</p><p>“Will!” Nico said, his voice an octave higher than usual, he was struggling getting the gown back over his head, embarrassment pooling in the pit of his stomach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Cake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning ⚠️ some mentions of anorexia and weight loss!! please don’t read if these things trigger you !</p><p>( Thanks for reading and make sure to leave Kudos ) ❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camp Half-Blood has been buzzing for the past few days. After the War, and the defeat of Gaea, everyone had settled down into a calm routine of celebration and lolly-gagging. For Nico di Angelo though, this was not the case. He was stuck in the infirmary with Will Sunshine, or Solace— whatever, for three whole days.<br/>
Well, technically now it's one and a half days, but hearing the cheers from the other campers down at the Dining Hall, he felt as if he were in social isolation.<br/>
When he had walked into the infirmary on the first day, Will had forced him into a drab hospital gown and laid him down onto an equally drab hospital bed with white linen sheets. Though Nico was only there for rest, Will had insisted on taking his weight and temperature, and as it turned out, he had a slight fever, which Will had said was a side effect of too much shadow traveling. </p><p>“You there Death Boy?” Will poked his head into the small room Nico occupied.</p><p>“I thought I asked you politely to stop calling me that?” Nico said bitterly, sitting up in the bed while pushing the bed covers askew.</p><p>Will shrugged, sliding the rest of the way into the room, then cocked his head to the side, letting his shiny blond curls fall into his face.</p><p>“And I politely decided to not listen to you.” Will deadpanned, “Now let’s check your weight.”</p><p>Will had a habit of starting the day with weighing him, and Nico could do without this annoying feat.</p><p>Nico threw his legs over the side of the bed with a sigh, fighting back waves of exhaustion. He hadn’t been able to sleep last night, so he stayed awake, pathetically trying to avoid the night terrors that attacked and plagued his mind whenever he dared to close his eyes. </p><p>Will sauntered over to him, seemingly sensing his hesitance, and held out a hand. Which Nico took gratefully. </p><p>“You are a menace, Solace.” </p><p>“And You, Death Boy are—“ Will cut off abruptly as Nico stepped onto the scale. Nico watched wearily as Will’s eyes slid to the number. He felt Will’s warm breath behind his shoulder and shivered, a warm feeling erupting inside of his chest. </p><p>“Very underweight.” Will finished awkwardly, pushing Nico painfully out of his trance. “What happened Nico?”</p><p>In reality, what happened was simple, Nico had just stopped eating. He didn’t know why, he wasn’t anorexic. But recently, he’d started taking every lunch and Breakfast and sneaking it into the trash after all the campers were done eating. It had gotten tricky, attempting this when in the infermy, but he had resorted to flushing the bland, healthy meals Will had given him. He always felt guilty afterwards. </p><p>“Nothing.” Nico shut the conversation down fast, stepping off of the scale and sitting on the side of his bed. He went to lay his head against the bed frame, then stopped, not trusting himself to not fall dead asleep. “I’m fine.” </p><p>Will looked like he wanted to say more, his eyes full of concern, but all he did was say “get some more sleep Nico, you seem tired.” </p><p>After Will left, Nico felt strangely alone, not that the feeling was unusual, just unsettling. He laid back down, drowning himself in the comforters, and at least tried to rest. </p><p>****</p><p>In the Mid Afternoon, Nico awoke with a jolt, feeling sweaty and hot, his breath was shaking and he felt as if he were falling. Another nightmare, he concluded, though he couldn’t remember this one. A Blessing. But Gods, was he burning, he felt like he would melt. Nico pushed himself out of the thin comforter, that now felt a thousand times hotter than when he was freezing the night before. He pulled off his hospital gown, leaving him in his thin undershirt and boxers. </p><p>He threw the hospital gown on the ground and stood awkwardly at the side of his bed until his breathing slowed finally. He was about to pick the hospital gown again and slide back into bed. maybe if he—</p><p>“Death Boy?” Nico froze. </p><p>Will pushed the door into the room, he seemingly had something in his hand, and a shit-eating grin on his face. When Will finally got a good look at Nico, the grin fell, his face turning beat red, and he jumped, dropping the strange object and covering his face with his hands. </p><p>“Fuck!” he yelled, “Nico?”</p><p>“Will!” Nico said, his voice an octave higher than usual, he was struggling getting the gown back over his head, embarrassment pooling in the pit of his stomach. “ I didn’t think you would be here.” He finished putting the gown on. “You can look now.” </p><p>Will uncovered his eyes, his face still crimson. “Mind telling me what the Hell you were doing?” </p><p>“No.” Nico said simply, his eyes drifting down to the object Will had dropped, “Is that blue cake?” </p><p>“Uh,” Will started, and Nico thought that if his face could’ve gotten any redder, it would’ve. “Yeah, it was Percy’s idea. He thought if you had a piece of the celebration, it would cheer you up.” Will picked it up. “But I guess it’s pretty ruined now.” </p><p>Nico blinked, then, he did what he thought the Son of Hades would never do, he giggled. </p><p>And pretty soon, Will was laughing with him, a rich, deep sound that made Nico’s insides churn. It wasn't a particularly bad feeling. </p><p>Nico took the cake from Will’s hands, trying to contain the shock of adrenaline he felt when their fingers brushed, and dropped down on the edge of his bed. “The cake didn’t hit the floor, only the plate.” Nico grabbed a fork from the bedside table, “Now tell me Will, what did Percy put in this lump of a cake?”</p><p>And then, just like that, Will’s shit-eating grin was back, and Nico thought his insides would burst just looking at him. His name shouldn’t be Will Sunshine, or Solace, it should be Will Perfect. </p><p>“That’s actually what I was going to tell you about! You see, Sally, Percy’s mom, was going to make the cake for you first, but he insisted…”</p><p>Nico wasn’t listening, he was too busy drinking in every inch of Will’s face. He wanted to drown himself in this boy. He wanted to run his fingers through his blond hair, cup his rosy cheeks with his own thin hands. </p><p>Nico took a bite of cake, letting the buttermilk settle onto his tongue. This was the first real piece of food he had eaten in a while.</p><p>And it tasted wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi !! if you liked this please leave prompts and ideas for me in the comments !! ( it doesn’t have too be just Solangelo ) I love writing Fuffly short one shots but can never think of any good ones 😂😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>